Le rituel post-enquête
by Atsamy
Summary: Il y avait une chose qu'ils ne rataient pour rien au monde, qu'ils avaient instauré tacitement comme une sorte de rituel : le moment qu'ils passaient ensemble après chaque enquête. Johnlock. Cadeau d'anniversaire (très) en retard pour Clélia Kerlais !


_Cet OS est un cadeau d'anniversaire (très en retard, de un mois, désolée à ce propos...) pour la géniale et talentueuse Clélia Kerlais ! N'arrête jamais d'écrire, tu es parfaite ! _

_Un grand merci à Asyliss, ma beta-lectrice !_

_Bonne lecture à toi Clélia, et bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

><p>~ o ~<p>

La vie des deux occupants du 221B était tout sauf routinière. Elle était inattendue, variée, striée d'enquêtes et de danger. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'ils ne rataient pour rien au monde, qu'ils avaient instauré tacitement comme une sorte de rituel : le moment qu'ils passaient ensemble après chaque enquête.

* * *

><p><em>Enquête n°1 :<em>

Quand John et Sherlock s'étaient éloignés de la scène de crime où reposait le cadavre encore chaud du chauffeur de taxi, ils s'étaient dirigés vers un restaurant chinois après un regard complice.

Sherlock avait à peine picoré, mais les deux hommes avaient beaucoup parlé, et beaucoup ri, l'adrénaline s'échappant de leur corps. Ils avaient eu un fou rire mémorable ce soir-là, à tel point qu'ils s'étaient attiré les regards désapprobateurs de certains autres clients du restaurant, qui souhaitaient dîner au calme pour rester fidèle à leur vie horriblement ennuyeuse. C'est aussi la soirée où ils avaient commencé à se tutoyer, et où Sherlock avait expliqué un peu plus en détails comment il pouvait remarquer l'homosexualité non-assumée de leur voisine de table, celle qui mangeait avec son fiancé bien masculin, ou encore comment il pouvait être sûr du nombre d'animaux de compagnie du serveur.

Dans le taxi qui les avait ramenés au 221B, ils n'avaient pas dit un seul mot, mais ils s'étaient sentis sereins.

Une fois dans leur appartement, John avait passé une petite demi-heure à écouter Sherlock jouer du violon, alors que celui-ci était tourné vers la fenêtre du salon. Après quelques temps, exténué, il était parti se coucher et s'était endormi au doux son du violon.

* * *

><p><em>Enquête n°7 :<em>

Quand John et Sherlock s'étaient éloignés de la scène de crime où Sherlock, pour changer, avait été odieux avec absolument tout le monde, ils s'étaient dirigés vers une petite brasserie, pendant que John réprimandait sévèrement son colocataire.

Sherlock avait mangé cette fois, mais John avait plus pensé à faire la morale à son ami qu'à faire de même. Ce dernier, à peu près aussi réceptif qu'un mur en béton, avait fini par lever la tête et interrompre John.

- Sérieusement. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir rabroué cet idiot d'Anderson. Le mot était juste sur le mur, et il ne voyait rien. C'est comme si je te demandais de me chercher du regard, et que tu ne me trouvais pas alors que je suis assis en face de toi. Il a le cerveau de la taille d'une noix.

John avait eut un sourire indulgent un peu fatigué et avait soupiré.

- Et cette fois, alors ? Qui sont les gens autour de nous ?

Sherlock avait eu du mal à cacher qu'il attendait fébrilement cette question, et il se fit une joie d'y répondre. Une fois leur repas terminé et Baker Street retrouvé avec soulagement, le médecin avait, comme d'habitude, tenu à écouter Sherlock jouer. Celui-ci s'y était appliqué. Il s'était arrêté au bout d'une heure, mais, à sa surprise, il s'était rendu compte que cette fois, John n'était pas encore parti se coucher. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Dérouté face à cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle pour un sociopathe, Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment su quoi en faire.

« Est-ce que John serait agacé si je le réveillais ? », s'était-il demandé. « Ou est-ce qu'il serait agacé s'il se réveillait ici alors que je ne l'ai pas réveillé ? Est-ce que je dois le transporter dans son lit ? »

Une information venue du tréfonds de son palais mental, qui avait miraculeusement échappé aux campagnes de suppression des choses inutiles, avait informé Sherlock que John trouverait indécent ou incongru que son colocataire l'ait transporté dans son sommeil. Incertain, le sociopathe avait été chercher toutes les couvertures du lit de John, ainsi que celles qui étaient restées dans l'armoire, et un oreiller. Il avait positionné l'oreiller sous sa tête, et l'avait recouvert de toutes les couvertures. Sherlock n'était pas familier de ce genre d'attentions, et, avec une appréhension étrange qui venait du fait qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait, il était resté assis dans son fauteuil à l'observer. Puis, petit à petit, il avait sombré dans le sommeil au doux son de la respiration de John.

* * *

><p><em>Enquête n°12 :<em>

Quand John et Sherlock s'étaient éloignés de la piscine dans laquelle ils avaient été confrontés à Moriarty, ils s'étaient dirigés vers un bar qu'ils savaient ouvert jusque tard dans la nuit. John était encore tremblant. Sherlock était silencieux, mais avait passé le trajet jusqu'au bar à se tenir plus près de son colocataire qu'il ne le devrait, à l'effleurer au moindre prétexte, pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, que c'était fini, qu'ils étaient vivants.

Sherlock avait juste pris un café, et John une bière. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, ce soir là. Le sociopathe avait bien compris que le médecin, militaire aux nerfs d'acier, n'était pas bien loin de craquer. La retombée de l'adrénaline ne leur donnait pas du tout envie de rire, cette fois.

Le détective se prêta tout de même à une ou deux déductions un peu gênantes pour les sujets en question, réussissant à soulever les commissures des lèvres de son interlocuteur. Fier de sa victoire, il avait multiplié ses déductions en parlant beaucoup trop fort, jusqu'à ce que John étouffe un rire, paye et presse Sherlock hors du bar pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Une fois au 221B, Sherlock avait joué du violon pour John, mais pas devant la fenêtre. Il était resté tourné vers son colocataire, inquiet de sa capacité à se remettre d'avoir failli exploser. Il lui avait joué quelque chose de joyeux, puis quelque chose de plus lent, mais réconfortant, quelque chose qui avait bercé John et l'avait amené à s'endormir sur le canapé, comme à chaque fin d'enquête depuis la première fois. Et pour la sixième fois, il avait été chercher les couvertures de John, et s'était lui-même endormi dans le fauteuil au doux son de la voix de son colocataire qui marmonnait dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Enquête n°20<em>

Quand John et Sherlock s'étaient éloignés de Trafalgar Square, où le criminel qu'ils poursuivaient avait violemment frappé Sherlock à la tête, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'hôpital. Le détective ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas la peine, mais le sang qui avait coulé de sa tête avait définitivement persuadé John que les urgences n'étaient pas en option. Après avoir pris un taxi, en entrant dans l'hôpital, ils avaient formé un tableau assez étrange : John avançait avec des sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, tenant la main de Sherlock pour qu'il avance, ce qu'il ne faisait qu'en traînant les pieds et en marmonnant comme s'il avait neuf ans. Au grand maximum.

Un médecin avait fini par examiner la plaie, et leur avait assuré que celle-ci était absolument superficielle – il n'y avait aucune lésion, rien. Plus de peur que de mal. John avait soupiré de soulagement et Sherlock avait levé les yeux au ciel, ennuyé par l'inutilité de tout cela.

Ils s'étaient ensuite contentés de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, et le détective avait vite oublié sa bouderie pour expliquer à John, comme à leur habitude, la vie privée des gens qui les entouraient. John s'était à son tour essayé à l'exercice. Il avait raté l'essentiel, mais ne s'était pas de trop trompé sur le reste. Sherlock l'avais rectifié avec un ton moqueur mais un regard fier.

Une fois au 221B, John avait tenu à vérifier à nouveau la plaie. Le détective avait levé les yeux au ciel, avait râlé, avait geint que c'était superficiel, ennuyeux et indigne d'intérêt, mais il s'était tout de même retrouvé assis de côté sur le canapé, son colocataire nettoyant rigoureusement ce qui n'était, au final, qu'une égratignure.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, John avait fini par tirer doucement les mèches de cheveux de Sherlock sans y penser, les passer entre ses doigts, les décoiffer, jouant inconsciemment avec. Ce manège avait duré plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le détective fasse entendre un genre de ronronnement. Le médecin avait alors réalisé ce qu'il faisait et avait arrêté, reculant la main, mais Sherlock avait immédiatement penché la tête en arrière pour obtenir de nouveau l'agréable contact. Doucement, John avait alors continué à procurer à son ami une sorte de massage crânien – en évitant soigneusement la blessure, jouant avec ses cheveux. Et celui-ci s'était endormi contre le dossier, à la douce sensation des mains de John sur lui.

* * *

><p><em>Enquête n°27<em>

Quand John et Sherlock étaient rentrés de leur affaire dans le Dartmoor, ils n'avaient pas eu tant envie que ça de sortir manger, fatigués. Ils étaient encore un peu tous les deux sous les effets du gaz étrange qui leur avait donné des hallucinations et leur avait fait peur, et le contrecoup leur donnait envie de dormir. Ils s'étaient forcés à sortir néanmoins, selon la règle tacite qu'ils s'étaient donnée, leur indéfectible rituel. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était du genre routinier, en particulier Sherlock qui abhorrait les traditions, mais celle ci leur plaisait, elle leur était agréable, et il était hors de question de la remettre en doute.

Sherlock avait donc invité John à manger chez Angelo. Le médecin était trop fatigué pour nier farouchement lorsque Angelo avait multiplié les allusions sur leur « joli petit couple », et le détective avait paru inexplicablement d'excellente humeur à partir de ce moment. Il s'était à peine moqué de John quand ce dernier s'était essayé à quelques déductions et les avait toutes magistralement ratées.

Leur discussion s'était faite relaxante, un peu ensommeillée. Il n'y eut pas de fous rires, il y eut quelques rires, quelques sourires. Chacun aspirait à dormir dans un futur très proche.

Une fois de retour dans leur appartement après une lente marche, ils s'étaient, comme à leur nouvelle habitude depuis huit enquêtes, assis sur le canapé, pour que John joue encore avec les cheveux de Sherlock. Il s'était avéré que ce dernier s'endormait étrangement facilement lorsqu'on jouait avec ses cheveux. Mais ce soir là, Sherlock, au lieu de s'endormir la tête posée sur le côté contre le dossier, avait rejeté la tête en arrière et s'était tout doucement posé contre John. Ce dernier, le cœur battant la chamade, avait continué de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres des dizaines de minutes après que son ami ait basculé dans le sommeil, puis, ne pouvant plus tenir ses paupières ouvertes, avait enroulé ses bras autour du détective, et avait lui même sombré dans le sommeil, dans la douce chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien.

* * *

><p><em>Enquête n°35:<em>

Quand John et Sherlock avaient quitté Scotland Yard, après que Sherlock ait résolu l'affaire du tableau qui représentait les chutes du Reichenbach, en Suisse, ils avaient tous les deux un sourire en coin. L'affaire avait été compliquée et avait duré plusieurs jours, pendant lesquels le détective avait été absolument infernal. Mais le dénouement de tout cela lui avait permis de frimer en étalant ses déductions devant tout Scotland Yard, le coupable, plusieurs autres suspects, et surtout John, ce qui le mettait toujours d'excellente humeur.

Ça avait été une soirée particulièrement agréable. Ils avaient été manger dans le même restaurant chinois que celui de leur première enquête. Ils étaient tellement heureux et soulagés d'avoir résolu cette affaire qu'ils riaient pour un rien. Sherlock déduisait la vie des gens qui les entouraient à haute voix, et John ne le réprimandait qu'avec très peu de volonté, incapable de s'empêcher de rire. Ils avaient mangé tous les deux, étaient restés attablés en discutant vivement, bien après qu'ils aient fini leurs plats, ne remarquant pas le temps qui passait.

Dans le taxi qui les avait ramenés chez eux, il y avait un silence apaisé, une ambiance légère. Lorsqu'ils étaient montés dans leur appartement, Sherlock avait immédiatement attrapé son violon, et avait joué une mélodie joyeuse, entraînante. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la mélodie s'était faite plus tranquille, plus profonde, mais toujours légère.

Il avait reposé son archet, s'asseyant à côté de John sur le canapé, pour qu'il puisse jouer avec ses boucles comme il le faisait à chaque fois depuis quelques temps. Et c'est ce que John avait fait. Il avait encore une fois passé ses doigts entre les mèches de son colocataire, massant son cuir chevelu, lui faisant pousser des soupirs d'une voix grave.

John ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait changé, ce soir là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait avancé son visage pour embrasser la nuque du détective, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi celui-ci avait bloqué sa respiration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait descendu ses mains pour l'enlacer, et pourquoi il avait déposé une myriade de baisers sur la nuque et le haut du dos de Sherlock. Aucun des deux n'avait contrôlé la situation, lorsque ce dernier s'était retourné dans les bras de John, l'avait regardé d'un regard rempli de félicité, et avait doucement joint leurs lèvres.

Aucun des deux n'avait contrôlé la situation, quand ils avaient ajouté de la passion dans leur baiser, quand il se s'étaient enlacés, qu'ils se s'étaient mutuellement agrippé le corps. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment su pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés de plus en plus profondément et langoureusement, ni pourquoi c'était aussi agréable, ni ce qui leur avait pris de se mettre à se déshabiller au bout de presque une heure.

Ils avaient encore moins réfléchi, lorsqu'il avait été l'heure de se caresser, de gémir, de murmurer, de grogner, de se mordiller, de crier, et de s'embrasser amoureusement.

Et chacun des deux, à une heure avancée de la nuit, s'était endormi, avec la douce sensation de la peau nue de l'autre, au son de leur respiration, et à la pensée qu'ils avaient tellement de temps devant eux.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une chose qu'ils ne manquaient jamais, qu'ils avaient instauré tacitement comme une sorte de rituel : le moment qu'ils passaient ensemble après chaque enquête. Mais c'était aussi le seul moment où il s'autorisaient, sans avoir à formuler d'explications, une tendresse infinie.<p>

* * *

><p>~ o ~<p> 


End file.
